


Слова, действия и шансы

by Erylle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Slice of Life, возможно кроссовер разных альтернатив, неясная вселенная, я писал это из-за ролевой и люблю результат всем сердцем
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: Фриск любит Чару. И совсем не понимает, что тот думает на этот счёт.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Слова, действия и шансы

**Author's Note:**

> Я хочу Чариск. Я делаю Чариск. Намеренное отсутствие четкого обозначения вселенной, никакого контекста, просто маленькая зарисовка для души.

Фриск никогда не целует Чару первым. Это даже не негласное правило – вполне себе старательное следование четко высказанному "нет". Никаких лобызаний: ни в лоб, ни в нос, ни в щеку, ни – "мне перечислить Все места?" – возле уха. За попытку флиртующе-галантно поцеловать руку легко получить увесистый шлепок по затылку, а покушение на макушку карается болезненным щипком за тощий бок. Фриск смеется, щурит полные любви глаза и старательно сдерживает весь тот сумасшедший ураган чувств, гуляющий от вихрастой головы до спрятанных в разношенных кроссовках пяток – потому что Чара сказал "нет" когда-то, а Фриск помнит все "да", "нет" и "позже", сказанные им.

К вящему огорчению мальчишки, первых намного меньше, чем всех остальных. И нет, к сожалению, даже не вместе взятых.

Поэтому Фриск старается выражать свою любовь иначе. Частые касания кожа-к-коже, ласковые пальцы в чужих волосах, ежевечерняя кружка горячего шоколада перед сном и разговоры – неумелые, осторожные, потому что Фриск, на самом деле, не слишком умеет выражать что-то – словами. А ещё моря, океаны объятий искренних и горячих, сопровождаемые смехом, широкими улыбками, спрятанными "люблю! люблю! люблю!".

Фриск не думает, на самом деле, что это взаимно. Но это не так важно, пока ему _позволяют_ вести себя так. Он привык – не получать желаемое. Он привык не надеяться – просто делать. Иногда это срабатывает, а если шанс выше нуля – это ведь замечательно!

Фриск понимает, что его подход действительно имеет смысл, когда Чара целует его в первый раз.

В губы.


End file.
